


In for a Penny

by JQ (musicmillennia)



Series: Small Chubby Dragons [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Again, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dragons, Feel-good, Gen, Hoarding, Small Chubby Dragon Len, Stealing Wallets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ
Summary: "Whose wallet is that?" Mick asks.Lenny opens it. Haircut's smile stares back at him.Mick nods. "Carry on."





	

**Author's Note:**

> whitecanaryoflight, how dare you

For all that he doesn't even breathe fire and can be a pain in his ass, Lenny is the best thing that's ever happened to Mick. But again, pain in the ass.

Example: waking up in the middle of the night to snuffling and scratching noises.

"Lenny."

Mick turns over to glare at the glowing eyes blinking up at him.

"Gideon, lights to 50. What've you got there?"

It's another wallet clamped in Lenny's mouth. He dutifully drops it and opens it with his tiny paws.

When he sees Haircut's chipper grin on the ID, Mick nods and says, "Carry on."

His dragon happily takes the wallet back into his mouth and trots to the drawer under Mick's bed. With the push of a button, it slides open, revealing piles and piles of―of all things―coins.

Emitting a satisfied rumble, Lenny opens Haircut's wallet again and starts digging. It doesn't take him long to set aside the bills and tip the whole thing upside-down over his hoard. A rain of a rich man's spare change patters on his collection. There isn't much, but Lenny hops in and rolls around anyway. His thick tail and bloated fleshy pink underbelly roll and thump around, little wings flapping and pressing flat as if Lenny wants to make a dragon snow angel.

After a couple minutes, Lenny flops on his stomach, limbs spread out in contentment. He's purring.

Mick smiles. "Feel better?"

Lenny rubs his cheek on his coins.

"Can I go back to sleep now?"

His dragon scratches behind his little lumps of horns. A couple coins fall. Then he gets up and walks across his hoard towards Mick. Rearing up on his hind legs, he presses his paws to the edge of Mick's bed.

Mick chuckles, voice sleep-rough. Adding to his hoard always makes Lenny feel floaty and affectionate. "Okay, buddy."

He lifts his dragon, Lenny raising his paws up to give him better access. Lenny's tail thwacks the drawer's button to close it before Mick fully settles him on the bed.

"You're not gonna give that back, are you?" Mick really hopes not. Haircut needs to learn a lesson in security, after all.

Lenny's nostrils puff frost.

"Didn't think so. Gideon, lights to 0."

Lenny wiggles up to Mick's armpit, stretching so his tail-end hits Mick's fingers. He nuzzles against his partner's ribs with a little snuffling sigh.

Mick pats his head. "G'night, buddy."

Lenny trills.


End file.
